


Mistletoe

by WritersAnonymous



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersAnonymous/pseuds/WritersAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor watches his family enjoy the Christmas holidays and receives a happy ending of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the TUC fic exchange, this one-shot is for toastiel-221b from tuc-ficprompts.
> 
> Prompt 1: Celebrating the holidays (whatever holiday you want). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Gregor watched from the kitchen as Lizzie, who was blushing heavily, shyly pointed out the mistletoe that she and her best friend, Jedidiah, stood under. Jedidiah stared up at the sparkling plastic plant blankly before bending down and pressing his lips to Lizzie's cheek softly. He pulled back, his cheeks blushing a soft pink as he smiled at her. Lizzie smiled back and grabbed Jedidiah's hand, dragging him into the living room where a Christmas movie was playing.

.

.

Gregor was headed to the bathroom when he saw his parents, who were slowly gaining back their strength, dancing slowly in the hallway. His dad was humming softly as they held each other close, swaying from side to side. His dad looked up at the mistletoe and whispered something to his mom before he dipped her carefully. His mom giggled as she wrapped her arms around his dad's neck. His dad touched their foreheads together, whispered again, and kissed his mom. Gregor smiled and quietly backed out of the hallway as his parents resumed their slow dance. He made sure to direct people away from the hallway for the next 30 minutes, giving his parents some time for themselves.

.

.

Two hours into the party there was a knock on the door. Gregor answered it and stared numbly at the people waiting outside. Luxa, Mareth, and Howard stood outside his door, waving at him.

"What...what are you guys doing here?" Gregor asked as he opened the door wider to let them in. 

"Lizzie contacted us and said you would be most pleased if we could come to your...Christmas feast," Luxa said as she looked around at all the decorations. Gregor turned to look at Lizzie who was studiously not looking in their direction. "What plant is this, Overlander?"

Gregor froze and looked up, cursing silently as he spotted the mistletoe that he and Luxa had stopped under.

"Uh, nothing! It's nothing! Just decoration, do you want something to eat? Mrs. Cormaci made a lot of food and-"

"It's a mistletoe." Gregor turned to glare at his former best friend, Larry. "Your supposed to kiss under it."

"Shut up!" Gregor hissed, his face burning from the force of his embarrassment. He turned back to Luxa and shook his head. "You don't have to mph-"

Gregor stiffened in wonderment before relaxing into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Luxa's waist and pressing her closer. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he slowly pulled away.

"I missed you, too," he mumbled. Luxa smirked at him and tangled their fingers together. Gregor smiled and decided this was the best Christmas he'd ever had.


End file.
